A dishwasher is an apparatus to remove garbage, such as leftover food, from dishes or cooking utensils (hereinafter, “objects to be washed”) using a detergent and washing water.
In general, a dishwasher includes a tub providing a washing space, dish racks provided within the tub so as to receive objects to be washed, spray arms to spray washing water to the racks, a sump to store washing water therein, and supply paths to supply the washing water stored in the sump to the spray arms.
The dishwasher including the above elements may remove garbage from objects to be washed, which are received in the racks, by spraying washing water to the objects to be washed according to a washing course selected by a user, and dry the objects to be washed, from which garbage has been removed, through hot air.